Between Me & You
by Naomi Averell
Summary: Hanya pertengkaran yang selalu ada. Akankah muncul rasa saling memahami?
1. Chapter 1

**Between Me & You**

_Naomi Averell_

Hermione menggerutu. Berusaha menutup telinganya. _Ayolah … apa tidak ada yang bisa kugunakan? Oh, bantal!_

Hermione menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Merapatkan benda itu ke telinganya, berusaha meredam bunyi berisik yang menyebalkan itu.

TUK! TUK! TUK!

Suara benturan di kaca jendelanya semakin membesar.

Hermione menggeram. Gadis itu bangkit, membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, dan memekik, "MALFOY!"

Draco Malfoy yang tengah bersantai di sofa Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid menoleh dengan malas-malasan. "Kalau kau kangen padaku, tidak perlu teriak-teriak begitu. Aku masih di sini."

"Demi Merlin! Setiap akhir pekan, aku butuh lebih banyak istirahat, tahu! Dan Burung Hantu Bego-mu itu dengan bodohnya menggedor-gedor jendela kamarku! Berharap aku akan membukakan jendela! Berharap aku adalah majikannya! Kurasa dia penggemar beratku, Malfoy. Atau mungkin, dia belum bisa membedakan arah?"

Draco berdiri. "Jaga ucapanmu, Granger," ujarnya dengan suara rendah berbahaya. "Kau yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kecerdasannya yang jelas-jelas sepandai aku. Tidak seperti Kucing Gendut Bodoh-mu itu."

Draco berjalan melewati Hermione untuk masuk ke dalam kamar gadis itu. Dia membuka jendela, membiarkan burung hantu itu terbang masuk, dan mendarat di bahunya.

Hermione melotot ketika menyadari kelalaiannya. Lagi-lagi dia membiarkan Ular Licik itu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Malfoy! Tidak ada yang memintamu masuk kamarku! Keluar!"

Draco membelai bulu hewan di bahunya sambil berkata santai melewati Ketua Murid Perempuan, "tenang, Bodoh. Aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu dari suara yang menurutmu mengganggu, kan? Ingat itu baik-baik dan kau berhutang untuk yang kesekian kalinya padaku."

Hermione menatapnya tak percaya. "Musang Menyebalkan!"

.oOo.

Sejak kematian Pangeran Kegelapan; Lord Voldemort alias Tom Riddle, Dunia Sihir memang jauh lebih damai. Status darah yang dicetuskan Salazar Slytherin tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Setiap penyihir saling menghormati dan menghargai, walaupun beberapa penyihir masih kesulitan mengontrol dirinya. Ajaran leluhur berdarah-murni mereka sudah terlalu mendarah-daging. Sangat sulit bagi penyihir-penyihir berdarah-murni untuk tidak memandang penyihir kelahiran Muggle dengan tatapan rendah—walaupun mereka tidak bermaksud begitu. Dan hinaan kasar untuk mereka masih sering keluar tanpa mereka sadari. Karena itu, tidak aneh juga bahwa masih ada pertengkaran-pertengkaran di antara Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger.

.oOo.

Draco menatap gadis berambut cokelat itu. Dia selalu seperti ini. Setiap malam, Hermione selalu duduk di ambang jendela Ruang Rekreasi. Menatap langit. Wajahnya terlihat tenang dan damai. Mata cokelat lembutnya yang bening berbinar oleh kilau-kilau bintang. Bibirnya melukiskan senyum yang indah, tanpa beban, dan terlihat sangat bahagia.

Draco mengakui, gadis itu cantik sekali. Ingin sekali Draco mengabadikan saat-saat Hermione seperti itu. Dengan memandangi gadis itu saja, Draco turut merasa tenang dan damai.

Tiba-tiba Hermione saling menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya terpejam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Draco tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Berdo'a. Menurutmu apa?"

"Berdo'a?"

"Ya, Malfoy. Ber-do-'a. Menurut kepercayaan orang-orang, jika kita berdo'a ketika ada bintang jatuh, do'a kita akan terkabul."

Draco melirik keluar jendela. Sebuah bintang meluncur sesaat, seolah terpeleset di latar hitam langit itu. "Benarkah?" Draco tertawa mengejek.

Hermione tak memedulikannya.

Draco duduk di sisi gadis itu. Mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan dan memejamkan mata.

Hermione membuka mata dan menoleh pada pemuda di sebelahnya yang baru menurunkan tangan dan membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Kau mengikutiku?"

Draco berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku hanya ingin membuktikan apakah mitos itu benar." Dengan cuek, dia mengangkat bahu.

Hermione memutar bola matanya dan kembali memandang langit.

"Apa yang kau minta?" Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Draco penasaran, walaupun dia tak mau mengakuinya.

Hermione tersenyum tipis. "Cukup banyak. Dan yang paling sering aku ulangi adalah … aku berharap bahwa aku tidak pernah mengenalmu dan tidak perlu melihat wajah menyebalkanmu lagi."

"Kau meniru do'aku!"

"Kaulah yang meniruku berdo'a dan meniru do'aku!"

"Setiap orang memiliki hak untuk berdo'a, Berang-berang Cokelat Bergigi Besar!"

"Kau tahu, Malfoy, berang-berang memang bergigi besar. Kurasa, kau tidak perlu mengucapkannya untuk ejekan. Itu fakta. Lebih banyaklah membaca buku, Musang Putih Bodoh!"

"Diam kau, Darah-lumpur Kotor Cerewet!"

Hermione bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Draco. "Jangan sebut-sebut kata itu lagi, Malfoy!"

"Aku bebas mengucapkan kata yang aku mau, Granger!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Brengsek! Aku benci mendengar suara dan melihat wajahmu!"

"Kalau begitu, kau pergi saja sana! Aku bukan hanya membencimu. Melihat wajahmu yang hanya berisi darah kotor membuatku mual!"

PLAK!

Hermione menampar wajah Draco sekuat tenaga dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Tidak memedulikan Draco yang agak terhuyung. Hermione terluka. Sangat. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Tubuhnya gemetar, menahan emosi yang sama. Bukan karena menahan tangis. Tidak, Hermione tidak akan menangis. Tidak semudah itu menangis untuk gadis kuat seperti dirinya. Kemarahannya lebih besar dari pada rasa sedihnya. Lagipula, menangis tidak membuat rasa bencinya pada Draco menyusut. Percuma saja. Menangis tak ada gunanya.

.oOo.

Draco menguap lebar. Mulai memasuki akhir tahun, udara semakin dingin. Tapi, Draco tak merasa kedinginan. Dia sudah biasa bertelanjang dada saat tidur. Setidaknya, itu yang dia pikirkan sampai dia bangkit untuk duduk. Tangannya menyentuh sweater rajutan tipis berwarna putih yang jelas-jelas sedang dia pakai, melapisi piama berwarna merah muda lembut.

Kening Draco berkerut. _Apa yang …._

Draco mengamati sekitar.. Ini bukan kamarnya. Kucing yang kemarin dia hina, sedang tertidur pulas di karpet. Perabotnya jelas-jelas berbeda. Panji-panji Slytherin tak ada. Di meja samping tempat tidur, terdapat dua foto berpigura. Foto pertama seorang pria dan seorang wanita. Mereka berdua tidak bergerak-gerak. Jelas sekali bahwa itu bukan foto sihir. Dan foto kedua adalah Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley yang tersenyum lebar dan melambai-lambai kepadanya.

Ini aneh. Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini?

Draco bangkit berdiri dan hendak menuju pintu. Ketika dia melewati cermin besar di kamar itu, dia terbelalak melihat bayangan Hermione di cermin yang balas membelalak kepadanya.

Draco berteriak keras. Dan yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah jeritan gadis yang jelas-jelas suara Hermione.

.TBC.

* * *

Hai, Kawan-Kawan tercintaaaa :D

Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf yang sebesaaaaarrr-besaaaarrnyaaa. Mungkin banyak yang bingung, ngegerutu dan lain sebagainya. Kenapa _author_ mendadak ngehapus ini _story_, trus nge-_publish_ lagi. Ada alasan tersendiri sebenarnyaaa. Dan aku juga pengen ngedit ulang semuamuamuanya. Soalnya, tiba-tiba aku bingung sendiri sama cerita gaje ini -_-

Makasih untuk _review_-nya yang dulu-dulu itu looh :D walaupun aku gak sempet balas satu-satu, pokoknya aku seneng dan ngehargain banget kalian yang udah mau baca, sampai nyempetin _review_. Dan untuk cerita yang diulang dengan sedikit _edit_-an ini -_- aku juga menunggu _review_, loohh :D

27.03.13

NIALL


	2. Chapter 2

**Between Me & You**

_Naomi Averell  
_

Terdengar jeritan Draco Malfoy dari kamarnya.

Draco yang masih terbengong-bengong menatap bayangan Hermione Granger di cermin, segera berlari keluar kamar gadis itu, dan menerobos pintu kamarnya.

Dan dia melihat sosok dirinya yang bertelanjang dada sedang terbelalak menatap bayangannya di cermin.

"Granger?" gumam Draco. "Kenapa kita … kenapa kau menggunakan tubuhku?"

"Aku baru mau bertanya begitu, Malfoy!" geram sosok Draco itu. "Kenapa tubuh kita bisa tertukar begini?!"

"Jiwa kita yang saling bertukar tempat, Granger."

"Terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa! Apa … apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kenapa bisa begini?!"

Mereka terdiam dalam keheningan yang tegang dan tak nyaman. Saling menatap sosok diri mereka sendiri dengan ganjil.

"Saat kita berdo'a tadi malam …," Draco memulai.

Hermione terbelalak. "Oh ya. Tentu saja … kita saling membenci dan berdo'a untuk keburukan."

"Berdo'a agar tak perlu mengenalmu lagi bukan do'a yang buruk menurutku. Lagipula, do'a kita terkabul, Granger," ujar Draco, "jika kita berpapasan, kita akan melihat diri kita sendiri. Dengan begitu, kita tak akan saling bertemu."

"Jeleknya, kalau aku melihat pantulan bayanganku, aku akan melihat sosokmu lagi, Malfoy," cibir Hermione. "Lagipula, bukan ini yang aku harapkan."

"Oh, jadi kau ingin aku tiba-tiba menghilang dari dunia ini?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya berharap agar tak perlu bertemu dan tak perlu mengenalmu. Tapi, itu juga ide yang bagus, Malfoy. Betapa damainya dunia jika kau menghilang dari dunia ini."

"Dunia akan damai jika tubuh berisi darah-lumpur kalian yang hilang!"

"Dan jangan lupa, bahwa tubuh berisi darah-lumpur itu sekarang sedang kau gunakan, Malfoy!"

"Dan kau berani-beraninya menempati tubuhku yang berisi darah-murni."

"Setidaknya, jiwaku tidak kotor seperti jiwamu, Malfoy. Sedangkan, aku harus merelakan jiwamu mengotori tubuhku," Hermione cepat-cepat mengakhiri pembicaraan yang menyakitkan kepala itu. "Untuk berdo'a agar kembali seperti semula, kurasa kita harus menunggu malam datang."

"Kau tidak belajar astronomi dengan benar, Granger? Planet Venus merupakan bintang yang sangat terang akan terlihat juga di siang hari."

"Aku tahu itu, Malfoy. Kau tidak perlu membuang tenaga dan suaramu. Aku hanya tidak mau menghabiskan pagiku di ambang jendela, menunggu planet Venus jatuh." Hermione bergidik. "Lebih baik aku menunggu bintang jatuh di malam hari."

Hermione melesat ke kamar mandi tanpa menunggu Draco menjawab apapun lagi.

.oOo.

Hermione baru mau membuka baju ketika dia sadar, bahwa Draco selalu bertelanjang dada ketika tidur. Rasanya sangat aneh. Walaupun saat ini dia berwujud Draco Malfoy, tetap saja Hermione merasa risih.

Hermione tersentak ketika dia sudah membuka celana panjang Draco. _Ya ampun …._ Hermione memejamkan mata, berusaha membuka celana pendek Draco. _Ayolah, Hermione. Kau harus membersihkan tubuh nista ini …._

Hermione meringis ketika menyadari bahwa dia sudah berhasil membuka celana pendek Draco. Sambil terus memejamkan matanya, Hermione meraba-raba sekitarnya untuk masuk dalam _bathtub_ yang sudah dipenuhi air hangat.

Hermione menghembuskan napas lega ketika seluruh tubuhnya—ralat, tubuh Draco sudah terendam dalam air berbusa itu seluruhnya.

_Huh, kau berhasil, Hermione Sayang …._

Tapi … bagaimana kau akan berpakaian nanti?

.oOo.

Hermione membuka pintu kamar mandi hanya menggunakan selembar handuk yang menutupi bagian pinggang Draco hingga ke bawah.

Sosok dirinya yang sedang dikendalikan Draco sedang duduk di sofa. Kemudian, Draco berjalan mendekatinya dan mengamati Hermione, kemudian berdecak-decak. "Kau harus mandi lebih bersih lagi, Granger. Aku tidak mau tubuhku dipenuhi lumpur seperti tubuhmu. Apalagi jika lumpur-lumpur itu masuk ke pembuluh darahku."

Hermione berjalan cuek menuju kamar Draco. "Saat ini, aku yang sedang menguasai tubuhmu. Jangan cerewet."

Setelah mengunci pintu, Hermione mengambil seragam milik Draco. Warna dan lambang Slytherin mendominasi. Hermione merasa ganjil. Selama ini, dia selalu berjalan bangga dengan lambang Gryffindor di dadanya. Dan sekarang, dia akan memakai lambang Ular Jahat, sang musuh bebuyutannya.

Hermione berdiri diam mengamati bayangan di cermin besar yang ada di sana. Wajah Draco Malfoy di cermin balas menatapnya. Hermione mengakui, pemuda itu memiliki fisik yang sempurna. Wajah tirusnya mempesona. Mata kelabunya yang jernih menjerat siapapun yang memandang ke dalamnya. Dan tubuhnya …. Hermione merasa wajahnya memanas dan wajah Draco di cermin memerah. Bahunya, dadanya, lengannya ….

_Cukup!_ Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Apa yang _kupikirkan tadi? Astaga …._

Hermione meraih kemeja Draco, kemudian melotot ketika dia menyadari satu hal yang luar biasa penting dan menyangkut harga dirinya.

_Oh, tidak!_

_Oh, tidak!_

_Tidaaak!_

Saat ini, Draco sedang mandi!

Ralat.

Saat ini, Draco Malfoy sedang mandi dalam wujud Hermione Granger!

_Oh, Merlin! TIDAAAK!_

.oOo.

"Huaaa! Kau apakan penampilanku?" Hermione menjerit histeris menggunakan suara Draco ketika melihat sosok dirinya keluar kamar.

Yah, mungkin Draco Malfoy berniat menghancurkan reputasi gadis itu yang merupakan _good-girl_ menjadi _bad-girl_.

Kemeja sekolah tak dia masukkan ke dalam roknya, dua kancing kemeja teratas tak dia kancingkan—tentu saja memperlihatkan—ehm, kancing jubah tak dia pasang, dasi tidak terikat rapi di bagian bawah leher, dan rambut cokelat Hermione hanya dia ikat menjadi satu dengan asal-asalan.

"Bukankah aku memang selalu seperti ini?"

"Tapi, saat ini kau kan sedang menggunakan tubuhku, Malfoooy!"

"Saat ini, aku yang sedang menguasai tubuhmu. Jangan cerewet." Sambil menyeringai nakal, Draco berjalan melewati tubuhnya yang sedang dikendalikan Hermione, hendak menuju pintu lukisan. "Oh ya, Granger. Tubuhmu seksi juga. Aku nyaris tak berkedip ketika membuka baju tadi. Hampir saja aku menampar wajahku ketika mengakui sudah terpesona padamu. Tak kusangka, Darah-lumpur sepertimu …." Draco tertawa nista dengan nada nakal. Sosoknya yang merupakan Hermione Granger yang dikenal sebagai gadis sopan dan beradab, sangat tidak cocok dengan suara tawa seperti itu.

Hermione mendelik. Kemarahan dan kebenciannya kepada Draco Malfoy kembali meluap-luap. "Brengsek, kau! Sialan!" Hermione menangkap tangan itu, kemudian membantingnya ke sofa. Beruntung dia sedang menggunakan tubuh Draco Malfoy yang memiliki tenaga lebih besar.

"Apa, sih, maumu?!" Hermione menggeram, menghapus air mata kemarahan yang keluar di sudut mata dengan kasar.

"Jangan menangis ataupun melakukan hal-hal memalukan lainnya saat kau sedang menggunakan tubuh, Granger!" Draco melotot, berusaha bangkit dari sofa. "Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang nanri, hah?!"

"Kalau begitu, kau juga perlu belajar untuk melakukan hal yang sama, Malfoy! Jangan coba-coba juga untuk menjelek-jelekkan diriku dihadapan orang-orang!" Hermione berusaha keras mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak menonjok Draco. Konyol. Dia hanya akan merusak wajahnya sendiri.

Hermione melepas kancing jubah yang dikenakannya, mengeluarkan bagian bawah kemeja dari celana, menurunkan dasi hijau bergaris-garis perak yang dipakainya, membuka dua kancing kemeja teratas, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sebelumnya sudah tersisir rapi.

"Oke," Hermione tersengal, "selama menggunakan tubuhmu, aku akan berperan dengan baik, Malfoy. Lebih baik kau lakukan hal yang sama sampai kita kembali seperti semula." Hermione meraih tas Draco dan berlalu keluar.

Draco terdiam sesaat. Memperhatikan sosok dirinya yang berambut pirang itu sampai menghilang ke balik pintu.

Ya, gadis itu memang berusaha berperan dengan baik. Draco bisa melihat dia berusaha keras meniru cara berjalan dan gerak-geriknya.

Draco tersenyum. Tak disangkanya, gadis itu cukup perhatian juga. _Bukan, bukan perhatian. Maksudku, peduli. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahu cara berjalanku?_

Dan … ya, Draco juga berniat melakukan hal yang sama.

.oOo.

Hermione sudah tak memikirkan pertengkarannya dengan Draco tadi. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara menyelamatkan dirinya dari situasi ini.

_Mungkin aku bisa menemukan referensi di perpustakaan._ Hermione mengangguk dan tersenyum untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba dia menyadari keadaan yang aneh sejak tadi dia tiba di koridor yang sudah ramai oleh anak-anak lain. Suaranya mendadak mendengar suara kikikan seperti nenek sihir setiap dia melewati koridor. Dengan ngeri, Hermione mengangkat wajahnya.

.TBC.

* * *

**christabellicious:** hei, salam kenal juga :) iya, ceritanya begitu, hehe. Penyebabnya ... baca aja di _chapter_ ini. Atau masih sulit dimengerti -_- maaf, ya. Terima kasih :D

**DracoDormiens137-ELF: **iya :) ini udah _update_.

**Shizyldrew:** iya :) tapi aku hapus, trus di-_publish_ ulang.

**senjadistria:** iya, maaf ya :( yang dulu tuh alurnya kayak yang kecepetan. Trus, yang sekarang itu aku tambahin halaman di _Ms. Word_-nya :) makasih banget, ya.

* * *

_Review_ lagi, dong :D

29.03.13

NIALL


	3. Chapter 3

**Between Me & You**

_Naomi Averell_

Hermione berjalan kaku menuju Aula Besar. Gadis-gadis nista yang centil dan tidak menyadari umur itu cekikikan ketika dia melewati mereka. Beberapa menunjuk-nunjuk dan berbisik-bisik. Beberapa lagi menjerit tertahan, bahkan ada yang nyaris memeluknya.

_Dasar cewek-cewek tidak sopan._ Hermione hanya meringis menghadapi hal-hal yang tidak biasa baginya itu. _Tenangkan dirimu, Hermione Sayang, seperti inilah rasanya menjadi Draco Malfoy._

"Tegang, eh?"

Hermione menoleh mendengar suara yang dibuat-buat itu. Dan dia melihat sosok dirinya sedang berjalan santai di sampingnya. Hermione melotot tak rela melihat seringai khas Malfoy itu terpajang tepat di bibirnya. _Malfoy sialan! Merusak _image_-ku saja._

"Dilihat dari belakang, kau berjalan dengan bagus sekali, Granger. Hampir menyerupaiku. Ternyata, dari samping parah juga. Apalagi jika dilihat dari depan. Lebih menyerupai gargoyle batu yang mencoba berjalan dengan memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk bergerak. Perlu kau ingat, Granger. Seorang Malfoy berjalan dengan penuh wibawa."

"Terserah kau!" desis Hermione di sudut bibirnya, lalu membuat suara seolah-olah ingin muntah mendengar kalimat terakhir Draco tadi. "Perlu kau ingat, Malfoy. Aku bukan seorang Malfoy dan aku tidak pernah mau mencoba jadi seorang Malfoy walaupun hanya sedetik."

"Sayangnya, itulah yang terjadi padamu saat ini, Granger." Draco memasang seringai puas di wajah Hermione.

Hermione memutar bola mata kelabu Draco. "Menjauhlah dariku, Malfoy. Apa yang akan gadis-gadis itu katakan jika melihat Hermione Granger mengejar Draco Malfoy dan mencoba mengajaknya bicara? Kau merusak reputasiku, Malfoy Jelek. Pergi jauh-jauh sebagaimana aku yang selalu menghindarimu sepanjang hidupku."

Draco menyeringai lagi. "Baiklah, Granger." Draco berbalik. Baru satu langkah dia berjalan, Draco kembali menghadap ke arah Hermione. Jemarinya menyentuh dagu Hermione dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. "Angkat kepalamu ketika kau berperan menjadi diriku, Granger. Jaga wibawa Malfoy." Draco kembali berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Hermione masih terbengong di tempat sampai suara pekikan-pekikan gadis yang melihat kejadian barusan menyadarkannya.

.oOo.

Draco melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke Aula Besar. _Ah, ya. Meja Gryffindor._ Dia nyaris membawa tubuh Hermione menuju meja Slytherin.

Draco duduk di hadapan Ginny, tepat di samping Ron. Sedangkan Harry duduk di hadapan Ron dan di samping Ginny. Draco sudah tahu, formasi duduk mereka selalu seperti ini. _Tunggu. Sejak kapan aku memerhatikan formasi duduk geng konyol ini?_

"Haaiiyyy, Herbhioneee," sapa Ron dengan mulut penuh makanan. Draco memandangnya jijik. _Si Granger itu bisa tahan berteman dengan anak jorok begini?_

Draco berusaha bersikap senatural mungkin. Dia menarik sebuah piala ke hadapannya dan menuang jus labu ke dalamnya.

Ginny mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya dan berkata dengan suara rendah. "Gosip itu benar?"

Draco berusaha untuk tidak memutar bola matanya, dia hanya mendengus pelan. Dia baru tahu Ginny Weasley suka membahas gosip juga. _Si Granger itu bisa tahan berteman dengan anak penggosip begini? Setahuku Granger bukan cewek macam Parvati Patil atau Lavender Brown._ Draco tersentak dengan pikirannya sendiri. _Tunggu. Sejak kapan aku memerhatikan tingkah laku dan kepribadian cewek sok tahu itu?_

"Gosip?" Draco mendekatkan mulut piala ke bibirnya.

"Ya, aku mendengar dari Parvati yang diberitahu oleh Lavender—" Draco mendengus lagi. _Ternyata anak ini akrab juga dengan dua lebah berisik itu? Pantas saja!_ "—bahwa tadi pagi—maksudku beberapa menit yang lalu—kau bergenit-genit pada Draco Malfoy."

Draco nyaris menyemburkan jus labu dalam mulutnya. Setelah menelannya dengan susah payah, Draco berkata dengan suara serak, "gosip apa itu? Menjijikkan!"

Gosip tentang Draco Malfoy selalu menyebar dengan cepat.

"Jadi, gosip itu tidak benar, ya?"

"Tidak benar?! Astaga, Demi Merlin, tentu saja tidak! Memangnya tidak ada hal penting lain selain menggoda—" Draco menelan ludah "—Draco Malfoy?"

Ginny hanya nyengir. "Itu, sih, kata cewek-cewek yang melihat kejadian itu."

"Kau percaya pada cewek-cewek genit tak sopan itu?" Draco mendelik. "Dan aku tak menyangka kau cewek yang suka menggosip juga."

Ginny terkekeh. "Kau sudah sering berkata begitu."

Draco mendengus. _Dasar, semua cewek memang penggosip!_

_Yah, kecuali …._

Draco melirik ke pintu masuk Aula Besar. Sosok Draco Malfoy baru saja memasuki ruangan. Dia berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju meja Slytherin. Wajahnya terangkat, sehingga menimbulkan kesan bahwa dia menganggap rendah semua orang di hadapannya.

Draco tersenyum tipis. _Setidaknya, sekarang dia mengangkat wajahnya._

.oOo.

Hermione mendekati salah satu sisi meja Slytherin. Tempat di mana Blaise Zabini melambaikan tangan padanya. Hermione mengira-ngira di mana dia akan duduk. Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott duduk bersebelahan. Tempat di hadapan mereka kosong. Tapi … tepat di sisi kirinya ….

"Dracooo!"

Hermione mendengus pelan. Pansy Parkinson. Dia sering melihat Pansy selalu berusaha bergelayut manja pada lengan Draco tiap waktu makan. Seolah-olah Draco adalah pasangan jiwa sehidup-semati yang sudah sekian lama tak bertemu dengannya. Tapi, dia pun sering melihat Draco selalu berusaha menghindar. Dan sekarang, dia pun harus melakukan hal yang sama—_Tunggu! Sejak kapan aku selalu memerhatikan kebiasaan cowok jahat dan cewek centil ini?_

Belum sempat Hermione melanjutkan otaknya bekerja, Pansy menarik tangannya dan Hermione jatuh terduduk di kursi. Hermione meringis pelan dan belum sempat dia berbalik untuk menghadap meja makan, Pansy sudah memeluk lengannya dan tertawa manja. Hermione berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi tangan gadis itu mencengkram lengan Draco kuat-kuat. Kesabaran Hermione habis.

"Parkinson!"

Sontak Pansy melepas tangannya dan menatap Hermione dengan mata terbelalak sementara Hermione menatapnya dengan mata Draco yang berapi-api.

"Jangan ganggu aku, oke? Urus dirimu sendiri!" Setelah melempar pandangan dingin pada gadis itu, Hermione berputar menghadap meja makan, menarik mendekat piala minumnya dan mengisi piringnya dengan makanan yang bisa dijangkaunya.

Hermione menengadah ketika merasakan pasang-pasang mata tengah menatapnya. Blaise dan Theodore menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa?" sergah Hermione galak.

Blaise nyengir. "Sabar, Kawan. Seperti biasa, _mood_-mu sudah jelek walaupun masih pagi. Kurasa ini salah satu efek akibat satu asrama dengan Hermione Granger, eh?"

Hermione mendengus keras. Tidak berkata apa-apa. _Mood_-nya rusak karena Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, dan kejadian yang terjadi di antara mereka. Dia merasa luar biasa jijik tadi, tentu saja. Sekarang saja, di dalam hatinya dia masih menyumpah-nyumpahi cewek centil yang bahkan sejak tadi tak bersuara sama sekali di sampingnya.

"Hari ini benar-benar hari sial menurutku," ucap Theo.

_Hari yang benar-benar sial menurutku juga_, Hermione membenarkan dalam hati.

"Ya, benar. Lihat saja jadwal pelajarannya. Hagrid, Trelawney, Slughorn, dan McGonagall. Semuanya membosankan."

"Ah, menurutmu, sih, semua pelajaran memang membosankan, kan?"

Blaise dan Theo tertawa, tapi Hermione hanya sibuk membelalakkan matanya.

_Draco Malfoy masih mengikuti pelajaran ramalan? Yang benar saja!_ Tapi, Hermione sedikit tenang ketika teringat bahwa dia akan tetap mengikuti pelajaran Arithmancy—karena Draco juga mengikuti pelajaran itu. Oh, Hermione yakin dia akan sangat merindukan pelajaran Rune Kuno, dan …. Hermione tersenyum kecil membayangkan reaksi Draco Malfoy saat cowok itu sadar bahwa dia harus mengikuti pelajaran Telaah Muggle.

.oOo.

"Seperti biasa, Ron, nafsu makanmu gila-gilaan," komentar Ginny.

"Bhagaiyymanha aghiiyy," sahut Ron. Ketika Ginny memandangnya dengan alis berkerut—setengah jijik, setengah tidak mengerti—Ron segera menelan makanan di mulutnya dan berkata lagi, "Harry juga mengadakan latihan gila-gilaan untuk kita, ingat?"

Draco mengerutkan kening. _Latihan? Latihan …._ Rasanya dia melupakan sesuatu.

"Setidaknya, aku masih memerhatikan etika makan dan minum," sindir Ginny berlagak anggun. "Lagi pula, Ron, kau ini ada latihan atau tidak, tetap saja cara makanmu seperti itu. Berantakan."

_Latihan …. Latihan apa?_

"Menurutku, kali ini lebih berantakan lagi," komentar Harry sambil terkekeh. "Tadi malam saat latihan, walaupun masih melayang di udara dengan sapu, dia sudah banyak mengeluh soal lapar dan mengantuk. Bukannya menjaga gawang dengan baik, dia bahkan nyaris tertidur."

_Latihan …. Melayang …. Sapu …. Gawang …._

Ginny tertawa. "Kejadian itu, sih, aku juga tahu. Saat itu aku sedang terbang di dekatnya, kan? Saat dia nyaris tertidur, bola Quaffle menghantam perutnya. Aku masih ingat wajahmu saat itu, Ron. Konyol sekali."

_Latihan …. Terbang …. Quaffle …._

"Tidak hanya Quaffle. Bahkan dua bola Bludger benar-benar akan meremukkan badannya kalau kedua Beater kita tidak cepat bertindak."

_Latihan …. Bludger …. Beater …._

"Astaga, itu benar. Kau payah sekali, Ron. Untung saja Snitch tidak ikut-ikutan memburu kepalamu. Hati-hati, kita akan berhadapan dengan Ravenclaw, tahu!"

_Latihan …. Snitch …. Ravenclaw …._

"Iya. Apalagi, pertandingan nanti saat cuaca sedang luar biasa dingin! Aku harap kau tidak membeku di tengah pertandingan, Ron. Perlihatkan tanggung jawabmu sebagai Keeper!"

_Latihan …. Pertandingan …. Cuaca dingin …. Keeper …._

"Aku tahu!" seru Ron jengkel. "Kalian berdua sama saja! Kalau membahas soal Quidditch, selalu saja cerewet!"

_Latihan …. Quidditch …. Melayang …. Sapu …. Gawang …. Terbang …. Quaffle …. Bludger …. Beater …. Snitch …. Ravenclaw …. Pertandingan …. Cuaca dingin …. Keeper …. Quidditch …?_

_Quidditch …._

_QUIDDITCH!_

Draco terbelalak. Dan dua kepala merah serta satu kepala hitam serentak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa?" Draco bertanya tegang dengan kedua mata yang masih membeliak.

"Kau meneriakkan 'Quidditch' dengan keras sekali, Hermione," jawab Ginny sambil menatap Draco dengan tatapan seolah sahabatnya itu sedang sakit.

"Oh, benarkah?" sela Draco cepat ketika menyadari anak-anak lain banyak yang menatapnya. "Sudah, lupakan. Mungkin pikiranku sedang kacau." Draco menunduk, menatap piringnya.

Astaga, dia baru ingat, musim dingin nanti akan ada pertandingan Quidditch antara Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw. Dan yang membuatnya resah adalah: bagaimana jika pertandingan Slytherin tiba dan dia masih menggunakan tubuh Hermione Granger? Dan Draco tahu persis gadis itu takut terbang.

_Huh, berarti untuk berjaga-jaga aku harus memberikannya latihan khusus?_ Draco melirik meja Slytherin. Dan bersamaan saat itu, sosok dirinya sendiri menoleh diam-diam ke arahnya dengan muka cemas.

Draco menyeringai. _Sepertinya dia juga menyadari hal ini._

.TBC.

* * *

**DracoDormiens137-ELF:** haha, gimana yaaa :D segini udah lebih panjang belum? :)

**MichelleOey: **hmm ... kayaknya aku gak akan bikin mereka ketuker-tuker lagi jiwanya, kecuali nanti di ending (kembali jadi diri mereka) :) maaf ya. Review lagi, dong :D

* * *

Gimana, nih -_- yang _review_ kok makin dikit aja :( Makin banyak yang _review_, aku makin cepet _update_, loohh :D hehehe. Tapi gak janji ya ;)

31.03.13

NIALL


	4. Chapter 4

**Between Me & You**

_Naomi Averell  
_

"Bagaimana persiapanmu, Draco?"

"Tak usah ditanya, Blaise. Sudah pasti sempurna."

Hermione menatap kedua anak itu bingung. "Persiapan apa?"

Blaise tertawa. "Kau ini pura-pura bego saja, Draco. Kau tegang, eh? Walaupun pertandingan kita tahun depan, kau sudah melaksanakan latihan gila-gilaan."

"Benar sekali. Kau latihan seolah-olah kau-lah yang akan bertanding di pertandingan musim dingin nanti. Padahal, pertandingan nanti Gryffindor lawan Ravenclaw, kalau tidak salah?"

Hermione mengerutkan kening. _Pertandingan? Latihan? Musim dingin? Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw?_ "Apa, sih, yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" seru Hermione frustasi. Semua kejadian ini dan pembicaraan kedua laki-laki itu semakin membuat otaknya terasa _blank_.

"Draco, Draco," ujar Theo melambaikan tangan. "Apalagi yang kita bahas kalau bukan Quidditch, heh?"

"Quidditch …," bisik Hermione perlahan.

"Ya, Quidditch. Bukankah setelah tahun baru nanti kita akan melawan Hufflepuff?"

"Kau ini kenapa, Draco? Apakah tingkah anehmu ini juga salah satu akibat satu asrama dengan Granger?"

Hermione sudah tak mendengarkan ocehan Blaise dan Theo. Perlahan dia melirik meja Gryffindor dan pada saat itu, sosok dirinya pun melirik ke arahnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan Hermione berusaha menghilangkan kecemasan dari wajahnya, tapi terlambat. Draco Malfoy sudah melihatnya, dan seringai di bibirnya mengandung isyarat tertentu. Apapun itu, Hermione tak peduli, karena dia yakin itu bukan pertanda baik.

.oOo.

"Oke, Granger. Sekarang kita harus menemukan tempat dimana tak seorang pun akan memergoki kita."

Hermione hanya ngedumel dengan jengkel. Bagaimana tidak? Mungkin hari ini adalah hari tersial dalam hidupnya. Selama pelajaran, dia tak tahan untuk menjawab pertanyaan guru atau memotong penjelasan guru. Yah, itu kan sudah otomatis. Sangat Hermione Granger. Yang menjadi masalah, sosoknya ini bukan Hermione Granger sama sekali!

Dia masih ingat bagaimana dia dipandangi dengan aneh oleh anak-anak lain. Dan yang paling membuatnya tidak nyaman adalah tatapan anak-anak Slytherin. Bahkan, guru-guru ikut menatapnya seperti itu! Selain itu, komentar dari Blaise dan Theodore sama sekali tidak membuat baik keadaan, "hari ini kau aneh sekali, Draco. Lama-lama kau makin mirip si Granger. Oh, maksudku bukan dalam penampilan—tentu kau tahu apa maksudku. Satu asrama dengan Hermione Granger ternyata memberi dampak yang luar biasa padamu. Bahkan cara berjalanmu—kalau diperhatikan baik-baik—terkadang mirip dengan caranya berjalan. Hati-hati, Draco. Jangan-jangan sebentar lagi rambutmu akan berwarna cokelat atau gigimu menjadi gigi berang-berang."

Hermione benar-benar merasa diteror. Sebagai bonus, sekarang dia harus terjebak bersama manusia yang paling dibencinya di dunia—Draco Malfoy! Dan—sebagai tambahan—Draco Malfoy akan mengajari—ralat—memaksanya belajar terbang! Sungguh penderitaan yang teramat sangat sempurna.

"Kau masih meratapi betapa sialnya hari ini bagimu, Granger?" ujar Draco menebak pikiran Hermione. "Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang berpendapat hari ini hari tersial, heh? Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa teman-temanmu menganggap aneh seorang Granger yang menjadi diam saat pelajaran? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana komentar kawan-kawan anehmu itu ketika—secara tak sengaja—aku kehilangan konsentrasi untuk terus mengikuti cara berjalanmu?"

Hermione terus menggerutu tak jelas. Terdengar sedikit kata-katanya seperti, "gila", "cerewet", "sial", dan makian lainnya.

Draco hanya mendengus dan berjalan mendahuluinya ketika sampai di depan pintu lukisan. "Mau-tidak mau, aku harus mengajarimu terbang, Granger. Aku tidak mau Slytherin kalah dari Hufflepuff. Apa yang akan dikomentari orang-orang? Bahwa 'untuk pertama kalinya Slytherin kalah dari Hufflepuff' sedangkan saat itu, kapten Slytherin adalah aku! Tidak, itu tak akan terjadi." Draco membanting tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

Ogah-ogahan, Hermione duduk di sofa yang berada di hadapan Draco. Hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja. "Jadi? Sekarang apa?"

"Mungkin praktek langsung terlalu cepat untukmu, Granger." Draco menatap langit-langit. "Kau, kan Kutu-Buku. Mungkin lebih baik kau baca-baca saja dulu buku tentang terbang dan Quidditch."

Hermione tertawa sinis. "Kalau itu, sejak dulu sudah kulakukan, Malfoy! Semua buku yang mencakup tentang itu sudah kubaca. Bahkan aku sampai membaca buku-buku yang kuminta dari Ruang Kebutuhan. Dan aku—aku—"

"Kau belum pernah mencoba langsung! Maksudku, belum mempraktekkannya! Kalau begitu, sekarang kita latihan, Granger."

"Apa? Tidak, Malfoy! Cukup untuk hari ini. Kau selalu membuatku lelah lahir-batin. Dan hari ini benar-benar hari yang lebih membuat penat dibanding hari-hari lalu. Aku mau istirahat saja."

"Kau harus menurutiku, Granger!" bentak Draco, dan Hermione benar-benar terkejut ketika menyadari Draco tampak sangat letih. "Aku sudah bilang kemarin, kau banyak berutang padaku. Aku sudah sering menyelamatkanmu dari kebisingan burung hantuku, ingat? Dan mungkin, ini salah satu caramu untuk membalas kebaikan hatiku itu."

Hermione membuat suara mual. "Terserah!" _Huh, tahu begini, aku bilang saja aku belum pernah membaca buku tentang terbang atau Quidditch satu kali pun. _"Dengar, Malfoy. Aku ingin mencari referensi dulu di perpustakaan."

Draco terbelalak. "Referensi mengenai pertukaran jiwa maksudmu?"

"Ya, kalau kita bisa kembali seperti semula secepatnya, kita tidak akan bingung begini, kan? Kau bisa tenang dan tak perlu mengajariku permainan mengerikan itu."

"Kau gila?" seru Draco. "Mana mungkin ada buku yang membahas soal ini. Mungkin kitalah manusia pertama di dunia yang mengalami hal seperti ini."

"Belum tentu, Malfoy. Kau selalu sok tahu."

"Dengar, Granger Bodoh. Walaupun memang ada, aku yakin tidak ada orang yang mau menceritakan hal tersebut pada orang lain. Apalagi menulisnya dalam bentuk buku. Kenapa? Karena mereka takut dituduh orang gila. Kenapa? Karena hal ini memang tidak masuk akal!"

Hermione terdiam. Dalam hati, dia membenarkan analisis Draco.

Draco menatapnya kesal. "Saat panik, kau bisa berubah menjadi sangat lamban dan sangat bodoh, Granger."

Harga diri Hermione tersenggol dan dia menatap Draco penuh kebencian. Tapi, tak ada gunanya bertengkar saat ini.

"Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" Hermione berusaha mati-matian menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar penuh amarah. "Apakah tidak ada sihir atau sesuatu yang bisa kita pakai untuk penyamaran sementara?"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Seketika, mereka berdua sama-sama terbelalak dan bergumam bersamaan. "Ramuan Polijus."

Hening sesaat. Kemudian Draco menatap Hermione penuh selidik. "Kau hafal ramuan itu, kan? Jadi kita tak perlu mencari buku yang memberitahu cara membuatnya di Seksi Terlarang."

Hermione sudah tak mendengarkan perkataan Draco selanjutnya. "Mungkin aku bisa mencoba ke Seksi Terlarang nanti malam."

"Apa?" Draco membeliak. Memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Mungkin di sana ada—kau tahu—"

Draco mengerang. "Tadi sudah kukatakan, Granger. Bahwa—"

"Mungkin saja ada, Malfoy," Hermione ngotot. "Di Seksi Terlarang mungkin saja, kan?"

"Bagaimana kau akan ke sana?"

"Mungkin aku bisa meminjam Jubah Gaib milik Harry. Maksudku, kau yang meminjam padanya."

Draco berjengit. _Rasanya aneh melihat diriku sendiri menyebut 'Harry' untuk Potter._ "Bagus, Granger. Dan dia akan bertanya macam-macam."

"Terserah kalau kau tidak mau. Aku akan ke sana. Malam ini."

.oOo.

Draco melirik meja Slytherin di Aula Besar. Hermione yang berwujud Draco makan dengan cepat tanpa memedulikan keadaan sekitar. Secepat dia melahap makan dan minumnya, secepat itu pula dia keluar dari Aula Besar.

_Sialan. Apakah dia langsung menuju perpustakaan?_ Draco mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tiga orang yang duduk di sekitarnya. "Pot—Ha-Harry." Lidah Draco terasa janggal.

"Ya, Hermione?"

Draco terdiam. Memikirkan baik-baik akibat jika dia berkata ingin meminjam Jubah Gaibnya. Tentu saja bukan hanya Harry. Ron dan Ginny pun akan bertanya macam-macam. Dan rasanya tidak ada kebohongan yang mampu meyakinkan Sang Kapten Quidditch sekaligus Seeker Gryffindor itu. Sang Keeper Gryffindor mungkin mudah untuk dibodohi. Tapi, salah satu Chaser Gryffindor itu terlalu ingin tahu urusan orang. Apalagi mengenai sahabatnya, Hermione.

"Tidak jadi." Draco kembali menatap piringnya. Mempercepat makannya.

.oOo.

"Aku kira kau sudah nekat masuk ke sana."

Dengan cepat, Hermione berbalik. Draco yang berwujud Hermione menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Tapi, yang aku lihat dari tadi kau hanya menatap ke sana. Mencari celah masuk?"

Hermione membanting buku tebal yang dipegangnya. Membuat beberapa anak yang sibuk sendiri menoleh dan Madam Pince mendelik.

Hermione berjalan mendekati Draco dengan wajah menyeramkan. Draco yang bingung dan tak tahu apa-apa hanya berjalan mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak salah satu rak buku. Sementara itu, Hermione sudah tepat di hadapannya. Draco mengakui, ternyata wajahnya sendiri bisa begitu menyeramkan jika marah. Marah? Apa yang membuat gadis itu marah?

"Kau …," desisnya dengan suara rendah berbahaya.

"A-a-apa?"

"Kau tidak bilang padaku bahwa pelajaran Telaah Muggle tadi setiap anak mendapat tugas."

Draco terbelalak. "Astaga, Granger. Tugas itu untuk minggu depan. Kenapa pula kau panik sekarang?"

"Menulis _essay_ sepanjang satu meter? Itu harus dikerjakan dari sekarang, Malfoy!"

"Ya ampun. Satu meter itu sangat mudah bagimu, kan? Kau kelahiran Muggle, kau pasti bisa mengerjakannya hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit."

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tugas ini harus selesai sekarang." Hermione memungut kembali buku yang tadi dibantingnya.

Draco memutar bola matanya. Benar-benar tak mengerti pola pikir Hermione Granger. "Lalu bagaimana rencanamu?" Draco mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah Seksi Terlarang.

"Itu bisa nanti malam atau saat tugas ini selesai," ujar Hermione cepat. "Aku memutuskan menghabiskan malam di sini." Hermione menatap Draco sinis. "Seharusnya kau langsung memberitahu tugas dari setiap pelajaran yang kau dapat. Seperti yang kulakukan tadi sore padamu."

"Oke," gerutu Draco. "Aku mau ke asrama saja."

.oOo.

Malam semakin larut. Hermione menatap keadaan sekitarnya. Beberapa anak tertidur di meja. Kepala mereka diletakkan di atas buku dan perkamen mereka. Beberapa anak lagi masih terjaga, namun kepala mereka sesekali terkulai. Madam Pince sudah tidak mengawasi perpustakaan. Karena dia tahu, murid yang masih di perpustakaan sampai selarut ini adalah anak-anak pintar dan rajin yang sangat menghargai buku. Dan Madam Pince tak perlu khawatir kalau ada murid yang nekat memasuki Seksi Terlarang. Karena Filch dan Mrs. Norris pasti berpatroli.

Hermione celingak-celinguk menatap keadaan sekitar. Murid-murid terlalu sibuk dengan rasa kantuknya. Setelah merasa aman, Hermione pun berdiri dan berjingkat menuju Seksi Terlarang.

.oOo.

Hermione bergumam sendiri sembari jemarinya menelusuri buku-buku tebal dan misterius di sana. Dan dia merengut kecewa ketika tidak menemukan buku yang dicarinya. _Sepertinya memang tidak ada …._

Saat itu, matanya menangkap sebuah buku cokelat tebal dengan judul yang menarik perhatiannya. _Dunia Lain_.

Tepat ketika jemarinya menyentuh buku itu, sebuah cahaya samar-samar muncul dari balik rak di belakangnya, disusul suara serak Filch. "Siapa di sana?"

Hermione nyaris terpekik. Secepat kilat dia bergumam untuk memadamkan cahaya di ujung tongkatnya dan sebisa mungkin merapatkan diri pada rak buku, berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya, walaupun dia tahu usahanya sia-sia. Tangannya gemetar mendekap buku cokelat tadi. Hermione memejamkan mata kelabu Draco rapat-rapat. Draco Malfoy pasti akan marah jika tahu Hermione memasang wajah ketakutan yang sangat memalukan di wajah tampannya. Tapi … sudahlah, dalam keadaan seperti ini bukan waktunya mempermasalahkan soal bertampang cakep.

Dan Hermione benar-benar menjerit ketika dirasakannya tangan seseorang menyambar tubuhnya dengan kasar.

.TBC.

* * *

**diya1013: **halo, salam kenal :) makasih, ya, baguslah kalau mereka gak terlalu OOC, hehe. Aku bingung nih, panjangnya minimal berapa halaman _Ms. Word_? -,- segini udah lebih panjang belum?

**DracoDormiens137-ELF: **makasih udah nunggu :D ini _chapter_ selanjutnya.

**Shizyldrew: **maaf, ada apa? :D

* * *

Yeeeyy :D #lagisenengkarenayangreviewnambahlagi *abaikan-_-

_Review_ lagi, dong ;)

01.04.13

NIALL


	5. Chapter 5

**Between Me & You**

_Naomi Averell  
_

"Ssstt! Apa kau tidak bisa diam?"

Hermione terbelalak ketika sebuah tangan mungil membekap mulutnya. Dan dia dapat melihat sosok dirinya mendekap tubuhnya—tubuh Draco—dengan satu tangannya lagi. Dan Hermione merasakan sesuatu menyelubungi tubuh mereka yang sedang jatuh meringkuk di salah satu sisi ruangan itu.

"Jubah Gaib," bisik Hermione. "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Meminjam pada Harry?"

"Meminjam tanpa diketahuinya." Seperti biasa, Draco menjawab cuek. Kemudian, dia menatap sosok di dekapannya dengan tajam. "Kau sudah gila, Granger. Kau membahayakan reputasiku, tahu! Bagaimana jika kau ketahuan barusan? Mungkin aku akan kehilangan jabatanku sebagai Ketua Murid."

Hermione mau membalas, tapi telapak tangan Draco masih menutup rapat mulutnya. Hermione hanya memutar bola mata.

"Buku apa itu? Aku yakin bukan referensi yang kau cari, kan? Aku benar-benar yakin di Seksi Terlarang pun kau tidak akan menemukannya."

Hermione menggelengkan kepala keras-keras agar tangan Draco terlepas dari wajahnya. "Lepaskan aku dulu, Malfoy!" ujarnya gusar.

Draco yang sadar dengan posisi mereka cepat-cepat duduk tegak, melepaskan kedua tangannya—tangan Hermione—dari tubuhnya yang sedang dikendalikan Hermione.

Hermione duduk tegak di hadapan Draco dan memperlihatkan judul buku itu.

"_Dunia Lain_?" Draco membaca tulisan itu dengan kening berkerut. "Pasti bukan buku referensi yang kau—"

"Ya, ya, Malfoy. Ini bukan buku referensi yang kucari. Jujur, aku tidak menemukannya."

Draco menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, kita siap-siap saja untuk melanggar peraturan. Ramuan Polijus—"

"Diam dulu, Malfoy. Jangan membahas itu sekarang. Aku mau membaca buku ini dulu."

Draco mengerang. Buku dari Seksi Terlarang yang dipinjam tanpa izin dan dibawa keluar dari wilayah perpustakaan akan percuma. Karena semua buku itu sudah disihir, tulisannya akan menghilang begitu di bawa keluar. Artinya, jika Hermione ingin membaca buku itu, dia harus 'menemaninya' di perpustakaan sampai gadis itu selesai membacanya. Dan Draco tidak tahu, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Hermione untuk membaca buku tebal itu.

Hermione dengan tenang mulai membuka buku itu dan asyik membacanya sendiri. Sementara, Draco mengira-ngira, jam berapakah saat itu? Dia belum sempat tidur sama sekali karena mengkhawatirkan tubuhnya yang di bawa Hermione dengan nekat ke Seksi Terlarang.

.oOo.

"Malfoy! Lihat ini!"

Draco tersentak ketika merasakan tubuhnya diguncang dengan tidak sabaran. Rasanya baru sebentar dia tenggelam dalam dunia mimpinya yang indah, tapi gadis ini sudah menginterupsinya.

"Apa?" dengusnya jengkel.

"Dengarkan aku. Dengarkan yang baik, oke?"

"Jangan bilang, kau akan membacakan buku itu padaku sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur."

"Aku memang akan membacakannya—"

"Tidak! Jika itu memang penting, ceritakan secara singkat dengan bahasamu sendiri."

Hermione memutar bola matanya. _Gesture_ tubuhnya terlihat tidak sabaran. "Oke, dengarkan yang baik." Hermione memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang tiba-tiba terasa tak nyaman. "Kau tahu, Malfoy, bahwa ada banyak dunia selain Dunia Sihir ini."

"Mm …," gumam Draco. "Dunia Muggle berbeda dengan dunia ini, kan?"

"Ya, tapi ada dunia lain yang jauh lebih berbeda, Malfoy. Dunia di atas langit. Atau yang disebut Muggle dengan 'Dunia Kayangan'."

"Lalu?"

"Di sana tempat tinggal makhluk-makhluk yang berbeda dengan manusia. Dan memiliki kuasa yang jauh lebih tinggi dari manusia. Kepada mereka itulah, setiap manusia berdo'a. Muggle menyebut mereka 'Dewa' dan 'Dewi'."

Draco langsung duduk tegak. "Dalam pelajaran astronomi … disebutkan bahwa Muggle mengambil nama-nama untuk planet dari para Dewa dan Dewi, kan? Jadi, yang ingin kau katakan adalah: bahwa mereka yang membuat kita bertukar jiwa begini?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Kemarin kita berdo'a, Malfoy. Dihadapan mereka, kita berdo'a untuk—yah, aku mengakui do'aku buruk. Berdo'a dengan berharap bahwa aku tidak pernah mengenalmu sama saja dengan menolak takdir yang akan terjadi pada diri kita. Dan mereka benci itu."

Keheningan menyelinap di antara mereka berdua.

"Kita tak perlu membahas do'a kita waktu itu, Granger. Do'aku juga sama jeleknya dengan do'amu. Kita bisa mengatasi ini. Ramuan Polijus, ingat?"

Hermione menatap Draco kesal. "Kau tidak menyimak dengan baik, Malfoy? _Mereka memiliki kuasa yang jauh lebih tinggi dari manusia_. Kau paham? Artinya, usaha apapun yang dilakukan manusia tidak akan mempan pada mereka. Teknologi-teknologi yang dikembangkan para Muggle ataupun sihir-sihir yang dikembangkan para Penyihir—sehebat apapun—tidak akan berpengaruh pada mereka. Termasuk rencana kita untuk menggunakan Ramuan Polijus."

Keheningan kembali datang. Hermione mengembalikan buku tersebut ke rak. Dan mereka berdua berjalan di bawah Jubah Gaib, meninggalkan perpustakaan menuju asrama tanpa ada yang bicara.

.oOo.

"Malfoy."

Draco yang hendak menuju kamar Hermione berbalik. Dia melihat sosok dirinya sendiri duduk di ambang jendela Ruang Rekreasi.

"Mau berdo'a bersama? Mungkin jika kita menunggu bintang jatuh lagi—semoga saja …."

Draco pun langsung duduk di samping gadis itu.

Sebuah bintang terjatuh dari tempatnya, seolah ada yang mendorongnya sehingga ia terpeleset di langit hitam itu. Draco dan Hermione bersamaan mengatupkan kedua tangan dan memejamkan mata. Masing-masing berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri.

_Tenanglah …. Setidaknya masih ada harapan._

.oOo.

Hermione memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Takut.

Dalam hatinya, dia terus berdo'a semoga jiwanya sudah kembali ke tubuhnya yang sebenarnya. Jika itu terjadi, semuanya selesai sudah. Dia bisa menenangkan dirinya, dan kembali bebas dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Takut-takut, perlahan Hermione bangkit dari kasur dengan mata yang terus terpejam. Setelah yakin bahwa dia sedang berdiri di depan cermin, Hermione membuka matanya.

Belum sempat Hermione mengeluarkan suara, suaranya sendiri sudah terdengar dari luar kamarnya. Teriakan frustasi Draco Malfoy yang masih berwujud Hermione Granger.

.oOo.

"Jadi, dimana kita latihan?" Hermione bertanya pasrah di Ruang Rekreasi pagi itu—ketika keduanya sadar bahwa jiwa mereka masih tertukar.

Hening sesaat. Tiba-tiba Draco tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai tipis. "Aku tahu dimana kita akan latihan. Tapi, sekarang kita harus mencari sapu dulu untukmu. Aku tidak mau sapuku hancur karena dinaiki olehmu."

Hermione mendengus keras. "Ide bagus, Malfoy. Dan dari mana aku bisa mendapat sapu? Aku tidak mau menghabiskan uangku hanya untuk sepotong ranting yang akan hancur saat aku mempertaruhkan nyawa di atasnya."

"Kau bisa pinjam dari Potter atau Weasley."

"Tidak mungkin. Jika aku yang pinjam, pasti mereka bertanya-tanya untuk apa Draco Malfoy yang memiliki segalanya meminjam sapu pada mereka. Dan kalau kau yang pinjam, pasti mereka bertanya-tanya untuk apa Hermione Granger yang membenci terbang meminjam sapu pada mereka. Pikiranmu dangkal sekali, sih. Pikirkan semua imbasnya dari segala sudut pandang!"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali," Draco menyanggah walaupun dalam hatinya setuju. Ogah-ogahan, Draco bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengambil sapu lamanya, Nimbus Dua Ribu Satu. "Kau bisa naik ini, Granger. Kalau kau merusaknya seujung kuku pun, kau harus menggantinya."

Hermione mencibir. "Dasar pelit! Kau punya banyak uang dan kau masih punya sapu baru, kan."

"Turuti saja kataku dan jangan banyak tanya." Draco melambaikan tangan tak memedulikan protes gadis itu.

Hermione memutar bola mata dan tahu tak ada gunanya melawan Draco. "Jadi, dimana latihannya?"

Draco menyeringai. "Hutan Terlarang."

.oOo.

"Kau jadi jarang terlihat, Draco."

"Ya. Sekali terlihat, kau sangat babak belur dan berantakan. Menghilang ke mana saja kau?"

Hermione melambaikan tangan tak sabar. "Kalian sendiri yang bilang aku selalu melakukan persiapan sempurna menjelang pertandingan walaupun masih sekitar empat bulan lagi, ingat?"

Blaise dan Theodore terkekeh.

"Menurutku, kau harus mencemaskan hal lain selain Quidditch, Draco," Theo berubah serius.

Hermione mengangkat kepala dari bukunya dan memandang kedua anak itu dengan pandangan kosong sama sekali. "Apa?" Bahkan suaranya terdengar luar biasa datar.

"Astaga, kau ini benar-benar sudah _error_ atau bagaimana?" Theo berseru frustasi atas sikap temannya yang makin aneh itu.

"Sekitar dua bulan lagi, Natal akan tiba." Blaise berusaha menyadarkannya.

Hermione mengerutkan kening. _Natal …._ Rasanya dia melupakan sesuatu.

"Aku masih ingat bagaimana kau mengomel tidak jelas soal Perempuan-Tua-Cerewet, musim-dingin, udara-dingin, dan terlalu-dekat-dengan-pertandingan, lalu lebih-baik-latihan saat keluar dari kantor McGonagall ketika tahun ajaran baru dimulai."

_Natal …. Perempuan Tua Cerewet …. Musim dingin …. Udara dingin …. Terlalu dekat dengan pertandingan …. Lebih baik latihan …. McGonagall …._

"Kemudian kau mengeluh gara-gara Granger juga mengomel di samping telingamu soal buang-buang-waktu, lebih-baik-belajar, tak-ada-manfaatnya, dan Natal-konyol, lalu kenapa-ide-sinting-ini-muncul-dalam-kepalanya."

_Natal …. Buang-buang waktu …. Lebih baik belajar …. Tak ada manfaatnya …. Natal konyol …. Kenapa ide sinting ini muncul dalam kepalanya …._

"Dan yang lebih membuat pusing adalah ketika kalian berdua sama-sama berteriak kenapa-kami-harus-dipasangkan-menjadi-Ketua-Murid, kenapa-oh-kenapa-harus-ada-dansa-di-dunia-ini, lalu kenapa-kami-diwajibkan-bekerja-sama-untuk-mengadak annya-dan-kenapa-pula-kami-harus-berpasangan-ketik a-Pesta-Dansa."

_Natal …. Kenapa kami harus menjadi Ketua Murid jika akhirnya dipasangkan …. Kenapa, oh, kenapa harus ada dansa di dunia ini …. Kenapa kami diwajibkan bekerja sama untuk mengadakannya dan kenapa pula kami harus berpasangan ketika Pesta Dansa …?_

_ Pesta Dansa …._

_ PESTA DANSA!_

Hermione menatap kedua laki-laki di depannya dengan melotot dan anak-anak disekitar mereka menoleh.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak begitu, Draco," dengus Theo menahan tawa.

"Astaga." Hermione masih melotot. "Aku lupa …."

"Belakangan ini, kau serba lupa."

"Mungkin itu juga salah satu efek satu asrama dengan Granger."

Blaise dan Theo tertawa, sementara Hermione berusaha meredakan kepanikan dalam dirinya. Tatapan matanya kembali bertemu dengan Draco yang meliriknya diam-diam. Hermione berusaha menghilangkan kepanikan dari wajahnya, tapi Draco sudah melihatnya. Dan wajahnya memperlihatkan rasa jijik dan enggan.

_Sepertinya dia juga menyadari hal ini._

.oOo.

"Bagaimana persiapanmu, Hermione?"

"Tak usah ditanya, Ginny. Sudah pasti dia belum menyiapkan apapun."

"Bhenuaaarr. Syejak kaphan Herbhione pedhuliyy padha pezstha."

Draco mengerutkan kening. "Persiapan apa? Dan dengan bahasa apa kau bicara itu?" ujarnya tanpa menyembunyikan nada menghina dalam suaranya.

Harry dan Ginny terkikik. Dan Ron dengan wajah tersinggung segera menelan makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering menghilang, Hermione," Ginny mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Ke mana saja kau?"

"Perpustakaan." Draco mengibaskan tangan dengan _gesture_ 'jangan tanya-tanya lagi'.

"Sangat Hermione," kekeh Harry. "Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk rencana Natal nanti? Kata Ron, para Prefek belum ditugaskan apapun oleh Ketua Murid."

"Hah?" Draco melongo sejenak, dan dia bersyukur sedang menggunakan tubuh Hermione saat ini. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang saat Draco Malfoy memasang muka cengo? Mungkin gadis-gadis nista centil di sekitarnya akan memekik gemas. Draco langsung menyadarkan pikirannya yang sempat berpikir narsis. "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"Ya ampun, Hermioneee," Ginny memekik gemas. "Rencana McGonagall soal pesta dansa itu, tentu saja!"

"Pesta dansa …," bisik Draco perlahan.

"Ya, pesta dansa Natal nanti."

"Astaga, Hermione. Aku baru ingat kau akan berpasangan dengan Draco Malfoy."

Draco sudah tak mendengarkan perkataan maupun komentar Harry, Ron, dan Ginny. Matanya terbelalak. Astaga, kenapa berbagai macam masalah tidak berhenti memburunya?

Draco melirik sosok dirinya di meja Slytherin. Dan Hermione yang sedang menggunakan tubuh Draco pun melirik ke arahnya. Kepanikan tampak jelas di wajahnya. Dan Draco memasang wajah jijik untuk menanggapinya.

.TBC.

* * *

**senjadistria:** haha, makasiiiih :D seneng banget, deh kalo enak di baca. Aku takut kalau alurnya terlalu lambat, jadi bikin bosen. Untungnya enggak, ya? Dan maaf juga dibagian Hermione itu. Hehe. Iya, ya, Hermione di perpustakaan itu, kan, kebayangnya sosok Hermione-nya sendiri. Habis dia identik dengan perpus :) makasih dukungannya :D dan tunggu terus, ya, kelanjutannya.

**christabellicious: **makasih :D pinter banget deh tebakannya betuull ;)

**diya1013: **hehe, bener :D harapanmu terkabul. Maaf, ya, kayaknya _chapter_ ini belum ada _romance_ di antara mereka -,- tunggu aja, yaa :D

**Fitri Lovegood: **yeeyyy, di _review_ juga, nih :D makasih, ya. Salam kenal juga :) iya, aku _edit_, soalnya yang kemarin itu aku ngerasa alurnya kecepetan. Dan ... jeng-jeng-jeeeng, itu memang Dracooo :D hahaha. Makasih juga _review_-nya XD _review_ lagi, dong, boleh gak? ;)

**Shizyldrew: **oohh, iya gak apa-apa. Hehe :D iya, di _chapter_ itu aku adain perombakan besar-besaran XD yang dulu itu rasanya terlalu cepet. Baru juga di _chapter_ 4, tapi udah ada 'debaran-debaran', hihi. Jadi di sini aku tunda dulu 'berdebar-debar'nya :D hehe. Makasih _review_-nya!

* * *

Makasih _review_-nyaaaa :D minta _review_-nya lagi, dong. Maaf kalau _chapter_ ini ngebosenin -,-

02.04.13

NIALL


	6. Chapter 6

**Between Me & You**

_Naomi Averell  
_

"Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa latihan di Hutan Terlarang, Malfoy?" Hermione bersungut-sungut.

Draco tak memedulikannya. Dengan lincah, dia menggerakkan kaki Hermione menghindari ranting maupun genangan air. Membawa tubuh Hermione lebih jauh ke dalam hutan.

"Tidak ada tanah lapang di sini," Hermione mengoceh lagi. "Semuanya hanya pepohonan. Kau mau tubuhmu babak belur karena aku yang mengendalikannya?"

Draco diam saja. Dia hanya mendengus. Tubuhnya memang sudah babak belur, padahal mereka belum latihan dengan sapu. Draco hanya memerintahkannya untuk berolahraga umum. Seperti lari, _push up_, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi Hermione memang tidak kuat. _Dasar Cewek Perpustakaan! Mana mungkin dia kuat? Selama ini dia hanya berolahraga mata saja ketika membaca_.

Hermione semakin jengkel karena diacuhkan. Tapi, dia hanya melampiaskannya dengan meremas sapu Draco di tangannya, tak menyadari bahwa pepohonan semakin jarang.

Draco tiba-tiba berbalik, menatap Hermione. "Sekarang, kau akan menolak?"

Hermione langsung terpesona, menatap sekitar. Pepohonan tidak sebanyak di hutan lagi, yang ada hanya sebuah tanah lapang yang besar. Rumput hijau dan halus, serta bersih terhampar luas. Bunga berwarna-warni ikut menghiasi tempat itu. Bebatuan beraneka bentuk menyandar satu sama lain.

Draco tersenyum kecil. "Kita bukan lagi berada di tengah hutan, Granger. Kita sudah berada di ujung hutan. Kita sudah keluar dari hutan." Draco menunjuk lurus ke depan.

Hermione pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Rumput masih terbentang luas, namun semakin menipis, digantikan oleh pasir putih kecokelatan yang halus, dan terbentang di depannya adalah lautan luas yang bersih dan tenang.

Hermione berdecak. "Dua tahun lalu, selain menghabiskan waktu di Ruang Kebutuhan kau juga mencari tahu ujung Hutan Terlarang?" ledeknya.

Draco mendengus. "Bukan dua tahun lalu, Granger. Tapi sejak tujuh tahun lalu."

"Tujuh tahun?" Hermione terbelalak.

"Bukankah Dumbledore melarang murid untuk mendekati Hutan Terlarang? Untuk beberapa murid, hutan itu memang menakutkan dan tanpa disuruh pun, mereka pasti menjauhinya. Beberapa murid lain tidak peduli. Beberapa murid penasaran, tapi terlalu takut untuk nekat. Mungkin aku yang berbeda sendiri. Aku penasaran dan aku nekat saja."

"Kau gila!" desis Hermione. "Bukankah sudah terbukti sekali banyak makhluk berbahaya? Ada Aragog—laba-laba raksasa—beserta keturunannya. Ada juga para Centaurus yang paling tidak suka tempat mereka didekati. Selain itu, Voldemort juga menjadikan hutan ini tempat bersembunyi tujuh tahun lalu, kan?"

Draco terkekeh. "Aku hanya berjalan lurus, Granger. Saat itu, aku tidak memikirkan tentang petualangan-mencari-tahu-seluruh-isi-hutan. Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa besar hutan ini. Murid lain mungkin penasaran apa-yang-membuat-hutan-ini-berbahaya? Aku penasaran ada-apa-di-hutan-ini-jika-kau-terus-masuk-ke-dalam nya?"

Draco duduk di hamparan rumput bersih di sana, meletakkan sapu di tangannya. Hermione mengikuti, duduk di sampingnya dan meletakkan sapu Draco.

"Tentu saja tidak mudah sama sekali. Seperti semua hal yang kau katakan tadi, aku bertemu semuanya. Laba-laba itu, Centaurus, dan Voldemort yang meminum darah Unicorn."

Hermione berjengit membayangkannya.

Draco yang menyadari gerak tubuh Hermione hanya tertawa pelan. "Dan aku menyaksikan lagi untuk kedua kalinya ketika kita dihukum untuk mencari Unicorn mati. Setiap tahun, aku ke sini. Menemukan ketenangan. Merasa senang karena aku bisa bebas. Tapi aku sadar, untuk merasakan kebebasan ini aku harus menjadi orang lain. Karena diriku yang sebenarnya tidak pernah merasa begitu bebas. Aku selalu ke sini, karena hanya di sini aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Bukan Darah-murni sombong yang hanya membanggakan diri sendiri. Bukan anak kelahiran penyihir yang kepalanya sudah dicekoki berbagai racun tentang kebanggaan Darah-murni dan kehinaan bagi kelahiran Muggle."

Hermione terdiam. Rasanya dia melihat sisi lain dari diri Draco Malfoy. _Aku selalu ke sini, karena hanya di sini aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri._ Apakah saat ini Draco Malfoy sedang menjadi dirinya sendiri? Hermione tidak tahu. Tapi Draco Malfoy rasanya berbeda dari biasanya.

"Saat tahun kelima …." Draco menoleh, menatap Hermione. "Hagrid menyembunyikan adiknya di hutan ini, bukan?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya, aku berteman dengannya. Aku lupa, siapa namanya?"

"Grawp." Suara Hermione tercekat.

"Ah, ya." Draco tersenyum kecil. "Dan di tahun ke enam, tempat ini benar-benar menjadi pelarianku. Aku benar-benar rapuh, putus asa. Dan rasanya di dunia ini tidak ada yang mampu mengerti diriku."

Hermione tercengang. Draco Malfoy memang sedang menunjukkan dirinya yang lain. Draco Malfoy yang biasanya tak akan mungkin mengatakan bahwa dirinya rapuh. Dia hanya ingin dan hanya boleh terlihat kuat di hadapan siapapun.

_Itukah sebabnya dia begitu sombong? Menaikkan derajatnya dan memandang rendah semua orang di hadapannya. Apakah itu semua dia gunakan untuk menutupi lukanya? Rasa tertekannya?_

.oOo.

Draco menggerutu. Berusaha menutup telinganya. _Ayolah … apa tidak ada yang bisa kugunakan? Oh, bantal!_

Draco menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Merapatkan benda itu ke telinganya, berusaha meredam bunyi berisik yang menyebalkan itu.

TUK! TUK! TUK!

Suara benturan di kaca jendelanya semakin membesar.

Draco menggeram. Pemuda itu bangkit, membuka jendela kamar dengan kasar, dan memekik, "BERISIK!"

Seekor burung hantu gagah yang berwarna kelabu terbang masuk tanpa merasa bersalah.

Draco memijat kening. "Kau mengganggu tidurku. Dasar kau—" omelan Draco terhenti ketika dia teringat Hermione yang mengomel setiap kali burung hantunya datang melalui jendela kamarnya. Draco tersenyum tipis. _Jadi, ini yang selalu dirasakan cewek itu._ Draco mengalihkan tatapannya pada bingkisan yang diletakkan hewan peliharaannya. Lebih besar dari bingkisan biasanya. Penasaran, Draco cepat-cepat membuka bingkisan tersebut.

_Surat?_ Surat tidak aneh lagi bagi Draco. _Dan …._ "Oh, astaga …."

.oOo.

"Ini indah sekali, Malfoooyy!" Hermione nyaris histeris melihat gaun yang dibawa Draco.

Draco mengangkat alis. Dia baru tahu Hermione bisa histeris juga jika melihat barang-barang indah—seperti cewek pada umumnya.

"Jangan menjerit seperti itu, Granger. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikan melihat diriku sendiri yang histeris melihat gaun?" Draco mendengus. "Lagipula, bukan kau yang akan memakainya."

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Walaupun bukan aku yang memakainya, tapi tubuhkulah yang akan memakainya. Sama saja."

"Hoi!" Draco berteriak frustasi. "Apa kau tak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi? Mungkin kalau gaun, aku hanya perlu bergerak hati-hati. Tapi bagaimana jika aku harus menggunakan sepatu itu?!" dengan gerakan dramatis, Draco menunjuk sepasang sepatu di atas meja—kiriman orang tuanya juga.

"Kau memang harus menggunakannya, Malfoy."

"Seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah iseng-iseng mencobanya atau tak sengaja mencobanya atau sengaja mencobanya, Granger!"

"Kalau begitu, ini hanya soal latihan. Benar?" Hermione menyeringai pada Draco.

Wajah Draco memucat. _Apa katanya tadi? Latihan? Latihan dansa menggunakan gaun dan sepatu dengan hak yang tingginya nyaris 7 cm?_

.oOo.

"Kau menggelikan," ujar Draco kejam. "Bagaimana kau bisa naik sapu kalau begini saja tidak bisa?"

Hermione mendengus. Tangannya yang gemetar di posisikan di atas sapu yang tergeletak di atas rumput. "_Up!_"

Sapu itu bergetar, naik sedikit menuju tangannya. Namun, terjatuh lagi.

Draco menggeram kesal. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Hermione gagal hanya untuk mengambil sapu yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Sangat memalukan.

Draco meletakkan sapu barunya di rumput. Memosisikan tangannya dengan mantap dan dengan tegas berucap, "_up!_" Sapu itu naik dan dengan santai Draco menangkap gagangnya.

"Kau sudah terlalu takut duluan membayangkan terbang menggunakan sapu, Granger. Jangan membayangkan terbang. Dengar? Ingat saja bahwa kau hanya akan mengambil sapu itu, bukan untuk terbang di atasnya."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak teringat ke arah sana, Malfoooyy?" Hermione menggeram. "Aku mengambil sapu itu memang untuk terbang!"

"Kalau begitu, bayangkan saja kau akan menggunakannya untuk hal lain."

"Untuk menyapu. Begitu maksudmu?" balas Hermione pedas.

Harga diri Draco tersetrum. "Kau menghinaku, Granger? Merendahkan sapuku? Itu bukan sapu murah yang digunakan untuk menyapu lantai! Kau dengar? Kau bisa menggunakan kepalamu untuk menyapu. Rambutmu lebih dari pantas untuk membersihkan lantai!"

Hermione gemetar. Menatap Draco tak percaya. Sebegitu rendahnya-kah dirinya di mata Darah-murni?

Sementara itu, Draco terkejut sendiri melihat Hermione begitu _shock_ mendengar kata-katanya. Sedetik kemudian, Draco menyesali kata-katanya yang dia sadari sudah keterlaluan.

"Gra—"

"Baiklah, Malfoy. Silakan sapu rerumputan di sini menggunakan kepalaku. Kau yang sedang menggunakannya, bukan?" Hermione berkata pelan. Menjatuhkan Nimbus Dua Ribu Satu di tangannya. Dan, sebelum Draco sempat berkata apa-apa, tubuh tegap berambut pirang itu menghilang ke dalam hutan, menuju kastil.

Draco terpaku beberapa saat. "Brengsek!" Draco memukul batang pohon di sampingnya sekeras mungkin. Dan menjerit sendiri ketika merasakan rasa sakit menusuk-nusuk kepalan tangannya—tangan Hermione.

.oOo.

Draco menyantap makanannya sambil melirik Hermione sesekali. Sosok Draco Malfoy itu tampak biasa saja. Draco tak merasa aneh, sebab Hermione memang selalu begitu setiap kali Draco menghinanya. Tapi Draco bingung terhadap dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia sepanik ini? Biasanya dia cuek saja walaupun sadar sudah menyakiti Hermione.

Sosok Draco itu berdiri—makanannya sudah habis. Dia seperti berpamitan singkat pada Blaise dan Theodore, lalu berjalan keluar Aula Besar.

Draco meneguk jus labunya dengan cepat dan berlari keluar Aula Besar, mengikuti Hermione. Tidak memedulikan tatapan bingung Harry, Ginny, dan Ron.

.oOo.

Draco terengah-engah menaiki tangga menuju pintu asrama mereka.

Hermione berjalan sangat cepat. Atau karena sekarang dia menggunakan tubuh Draco sehingga langkahnya lebih lebar?

"Granger."

Hermione berbalik. Menatap sosok dirinya yang sedang mengatur napas.

"Oh," Hermione berucap datar. "Malfoy. Ada apa?"

Jantung Draco terasa mencelos. Kemana Hermione yang seharusnya menatap sinis dan berkata pedas itu? Hermione selalu seperti itu jika Draco baru saja mengejeknya. Tapi, sekarang ….

Draco bingung sendiri sekarang. Apa yang mau dia ucapkan? _Maaf?_ Draco tak pernah merasa perlu mengucap 'maaf' seumur hidupnya. Tapi, sekarang ….

Tiba-tiba, Draco merasa panik. Bagaimana kalau Hermione Granger terus seperti ini dan Draco tidak sempat mengajarinya terbang hingga hari pertandingan tiba? Akhirnya Draco sadar apa yang membuatnya panik jika Hermione marah padanya.

Astaga, dia benar-benar dibuat gila oleh seorang Hermione Granger.

Draco hendak mengingatkannya soal belajar terbang, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "rapat Prefek …. Pesta Dansa …." Draco merutuki kata-katanya yang ngawur.

"Soal pesta dansa, besok kita akan mendiskusikannya dengan Prefek lain, Malfoy. Tenang saja," lagi-lagi Hermione berkata datar. Lalu berbalik dan masuk ke asrama mereka setelah menyebutkan kata kunci.

Draco terpaku lagi. Gadis itu bahkan tidak mengancamnya soal latihan dansanya!

.oOo.

"Sudah jelaskah? Masih ada yang mau bertanya?"

Ruangan tersebut hening. Menandakan semua sudah mengerti.

"Baiklah, silakan kembali ke asrama. Kita sukseskan Pesta Dansa tahun ini, oke?" Hermione tersenyum kecil.

Para Prefek yang sudah kelas tujuh terlihat antusias. Tentu saja, ini Pesta Dansa terakhir mereka di Hogwarts.

Prefek berebutan keluar ruangan. Beberapa ada yang berbisik bingung, karena pada rapat barusan yang paling banyak berbicara adalah Draco Malfoy, bukan Hermione Granger. Yah, itu, kan yang mereka lihat. Aslinya sama saja.

Semua Prefek sudah keluar, menyisakan pasangan Ketua Murid.

Draco merasakan keheningan yang tidak enak, sementara Hermione dengan tenang membereskan kertas-kertas penuh coretan, catatan, dan sebagainya.

"H-Hei, Granger."

"Mmm?" Hermione tak menoleh ke arahnya.

Draco merasa gusar. Dia tidak suka diabaikan. Dia tak pernah diabaikan. Dia tak boleh diabaikan.

Kearoganannya naik lagi. _Satu-satunya cara adalah bersikap seperti biasanya._

"Apa kau tidak bisa menoleh sebentar, hah? Aku sedang bicara padamu, Nona-Tahu-Segala!"

Hermione menoleh ke arahnya. Tatapannya kosong.

"Jangan diam saja, Bodoh."

"Memangnya aku harus berkata apa?" suara Draco yang digunakan Hermione sehampa tatapan matanya.

"Oh, aku tak tahu. Biasanya kau adalah Berang-berang Darah-lumpur paling cerewet sedunia," ujar Draco sepedas mungkin.

Hermione diam saja. Walaupun Hermione berdiri menghadap Draco, Draco yakin matanya tidak terfokus padanya.

Brug! Draco mendorong Hermione hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. Draco menahan bahu Hermione. Tapi, Hermione memang tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Demi Merlin! Jawab aku, Granger!" teriak Draco frustasi. "Balas kata-kataku seperti biasanya!"

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Untuk apa aku memanjang-manjangkan masalah denganmu, Malfoy? Semua itu hanya membuatku penat."

Cengkraman Draco dibahunya mengendur.

"Kau menang. Oke, Malfoy? Kau dengar itu? Kau selalu benar, kau menang. Puas?"

Cengkraman Draco mengeras lagi.

"Balas ejekanku, Granger. Seperti yang selalu kau katakan padaku. Musang Pirang atau apapun itu. Cepat katakan!"

"Kau tak usah khawatir soal latihan terbang, Malfoy. Kita tetap berlatih seperti biasa." Hermione melepas cengkraman di bahunya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Di sudut hatinya, Draco merasa lega. Tapi kenapa masih ada yang terasa mengganjal?

_Dasar, Cewek. Membuat _mood_-ku jelek begini._

.oOo.

Hermione tersenyum kecil. Menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga. Jujur saja, sikap dinginnya ini semata-mata untuk melihat reaksi Draco. Ternyata lucu juga. Pemuda itu panik sendiri karena Hermione tidak segalak biasanya.

Selain untuk iseng, sebenarnya Hermione juga mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri. Sebisa mungkin dia mencoba untuk mempersempit kemungkinan dia dan Draco untuk terus bertengkar.

_Lebih cepat jiwa kami tertukar kembali, lebih baik._ Hermione tidak perlu latihan Quidditch konyol itu dan tidak perlu melatih Draco berdansa lagi. Tapi, Hermione tetap melakukannya untuk berjaga-jaga. Bagaimana jika jiwa mereka tidak akan bertukar lagi sampai seumur hidup? Hermione bergidik membayangkannya.

_Bagaimana kalau sudah waktunya menikah. Berarti aku harus menikah dengan sesama perempuan! Dan Malfoy dengan sesama laki-laki?! Lalu …._ Hermione mual membayangkannya. _Astaga, Hermione. Khayalanmu terlalu jauh. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Tidak akan._

.oOo.

Draco dengan kesal melahap sarapannya dan menghabiskan minumnya dalam sekali teguk. "Aku duluan." Dia berdiri dan menyambar tasnya.

"Hoi!" Harry dan Ron bingung melihat tingkahnya.

"Hermione!" Ginny berdiri dan mengejar Draco yang sudah keluar Aula Besar.

Draco berjengit ketika merasakan lengan Ginny menyampir ke bahunya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hermione? Kau aneh sekali. Ada tugas yang belum kau selesaikan? Atau Malfoy membuat masalah denganmu lagi? Atau …."

Draco mendengus. Dia sedang kesal pada semua orang. _Gara-gara cewek itu._ Draco mendengus lagi.

"Atau … ah, bulan ini kau belum, ya?"

Draco menoleh, menatap gadis itu tidak mengerti.

"Pantas saja _mood_-mu jelek begini. Dulu, kau pernah memberitahuku namanya." Ginny tampak berpikir.

Draco benar-benar melongo. Apa, sih, yang sedang gadis Weasley ini bicarakan?

"Kalau tidak salah … PMS, ya? Hahaha, iya benar. PMS!" Ginny tampak girang sekali. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya itu. "Tenang saja, Hermione. Aku tahu kalau sedang begini, kau pasti ingin sendirian. Jadi, aku pergi sekarang, oke?" Ginny kembali ke Aula Besar dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

Draco benar-benar tak mengerti maksud Ginny. Tapi, dia lega karena gadis itu sudah meninggalkannya sendirian. Draco menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Huh, _mood_-nya masih naik turun. Apalagi sejak bangun pagi tadi, perutnya sakit. Sampai sekarang.

Draco mengelus perutnya dan meringis. Sakit perut ini berbeda dari biasanya. Aneh, belum pernah dia rasakan.

"Hermione!" seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Apa lagi?!" teriak Draco, berbalik kesal.

Harry dan Ron mematung.

"Eh, _so-sorry_." Ron menurunkan tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang, Hermione sedang sensitif. Jangan diganggu!" Ginny menarik tangan kakak dan kekasihnya itu. "Kalian ini mengesalkan sekali. Dasar tidak peka." Ginny berpaling pada Hermione dan tersenyum. "Lebih baik kau segera ke asrama, Hermione. Tenangkan dirimu di kamar dan jangan biarkan Malfoy mengganggumu." Ginny memang sahabat Hermione yang paling mengerti. Setiap cewek yang akan kedatangan tamu bulanannya pasti sensitif, tapi masih bisa mengendalikannya. Kalau Hermione, kasusnya berbeda. Karena sifatnya yang menonjol adalah keras kepala, jadi Hermione lebih sulit mengendalikan emosinya. Yang berbeda, di dalam sana sekarang adalah Draco Malfoy, bukan Hermione Granger. Tapi, mereka berdua memang keras kepala. Jadi sama saja, kan?

Ginny mendorong Harry dan Ron agar menjauh. "Sampai nanti, Hermione."

Draco sudah tak mendengarkan karena tiba-tiba perutnya mulai bereaksi lagi. Draco meringis, memegang perutnya—perut Hermione.

.TBC.

* * *

**diya1013: **mereka emang berpasangan, sis ;) dan soal _kiss_-nya tunggu aja, ya :))

**DraconiSparkyu: **mau segimana panjangnya? -_- segini udah cukup belum?

**Ms. Loony Lovegood: **siap, sis! makasiiih :*

**amuto: **ini udah _update_ :) maaf, lama banget, ya :(

**hikari rhe chen: **salam kenal jugaaaa :D yah, rencananya mau dibikin gitu. untuk _kiss_-nya tunggu aja, ya ;)

**ditagreen: **hai juga :) makasih pujiannya, doakan terus yaa.

**penelopi: **terasa ada humorkah? haha, tenang saja, mereka bakal balik ke asal kok ;)

**charlottegreen: **iya, makasiiiihh :D

**senjadistria: **hai, sisss! Maaf lama nunggu. Haha, iya, dong, kalau kayak gitu gak akan seru. Pesta dansa dan _kiss_-nya tungga aja, yaaaa.

**MichelleOey: **benarkah? makasih pujiannya, siiiiss :)) iya, ceritanya orang lain gak terlalu denger gitu. Kalau emang denger, pada gak peduli pokoknya. Hahaha #maksa-_- haha, makasiiih, yaaa. Tetep setia baca +_ review_ okeeeehh

**malaijahhat: **makasiiih :D

**cintaihya: **ampuuunn, jangan timpuk akuuuu #nyumputdibalikbantal ini udah _update_, sis, maaf lama :)

* * *

Kawan-kawanku tercintaaaaahh maaf lama nunggu #bungkukbungkuk

Nulis _chapter_ ini penuh perjuangan, ditengah-tengah bejibunnya berbagai tugas dan ujian kenaikan kelas. Akhirnyaaaaa, setelah terbebas dari tugas dan ujian bisa _update_ lagi. Dan yang _review_ juga meningkat begini. Makasih semuanya! Aku sayaaaang banget sama kalian #pelukcium terus semangatin aku, ya, Kawan-kawaaaann. Doain semoga aku bisa nyelesain fic ini :)) doain juga aku naik kelas, yaa ._.

09.06.13

NIALL


End file.
